The Uzumaki legacy
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Naruto has found his legacy. Left behind by his mother. The only one who knew about it was the third. What hapeens when he finds out. Sweaing and violence is allowed.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I got this idea from the movie Wanted. That is the best movie I've seen so far. Anyway I hope you guys like this. And if you get a chance try reading my newest fanfic the solider dragoon. Peace. Also I do not own Naruto or Wanted.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Prologue

A teen sat in the corner of a smoky bar a shot of the good stuff in his hands, in his mouth hung a nearly burnt out cigarette. He gazed at the crimson liquid in his glass wondering how he got here.

_Ten years ago I was just like any other kid. I was a snot nose brat that didn't know how the world worked. I didn't know that outside of the walls that surrounded me, the world was in chaos and stained with blood. I didn't know that the world was corrupt with fat slobs at the top of the hierarchy leading the strong to their needless death all for a tiny acre of land._

The teen was about five, five with a thick mane of blonde hair cascading down his back. He wore a black t-shirt with matching ANBU pants; he wore a long trench coat that covered most of the features on his body a barely noticeable glint of silver could be seen around his waist, his hands were covered by fingerless gloves with little metal studs on the knuckle parts. He snuffed out the cigarette and lit up a new one after taking a drink from the mug in his hands.

_I have grown now and I have seen things…horrible things. For example men, women, children, young or old burned alive because they did not believe in the same god or gods as others. Another example I have seen little boys and girls with their eyes cut out and their hands chopped off leaning against a temple, as if to ask the monks "Where is the god you believe now?" I have seen families rotting in trenches because they were kicked off their land and starved to death. I have seen women raped and their husbands forced to watch._

The teen finished his drink and raised his hand to signal for another one. The bar maid handed it to him while giving him a wink and sliding a piece of paper into his hand. He watched as she walked away with a little more sway in her hips. His eyes returned to the piece of paper left in his hand, he put it in his pocket for later.

_I have done terrible things to make a living in this blood soaked world. I have killed, I have plundered, I have destroyed families and lives and I did it so I could get the money to make a place where none of what I have seen or done happens to other people. _

Two people wearing bamboo hats and black cloaks with red clouds printed on them appeared behind the teen. A silent conversation happened between them. With a nod from the teen the men in black cloaks left. The teen guzzled down the rest of the precious liquid in the mug and stood up. He adjusted his trench coat and walked over to where the bar maid stood and whispered into her ear. After a few minutes the barmaids face turned redder than a tomato. After the teen was finished the barmaid gave a quick nod. She whispered a few words into her fellow barmaid's ear and both of them walked over to the manager and asked for the rest of the night off. When given the okay the two barmaids ran over to the teen, each grabbing one arm and planted it firmly between their D-cup assets. They led the teen upstairs to a private room in the back where no sounds could be heard.

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my story._

The two barmaids slammed the door behind them and slowly pushed the young blonde haired teen down onto the bed and slowly unbuttoned their blouses.

Well that's all I got for now. I hope you guys liked it. Peace. Flame if you want. I need the criticism.


	2. Captive turned ally

Hello everyone I hope you guys like this chapter.

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

Captive turned ally.

In a dark room three figures laid in a bed, two women and one teen. The teen woke up and groaned. He rubbed his head trying to elevate the pain in his head. All of a sudden the memories of last night came into his mind. He smiled and reached over to the nightstand grabbing the carton of cigarettes and lighter. He pulled out a single white stick of heaven and lit it up. He took a long drag and exhaled the white smoke. He Kawarimi no Jutsu with a pillow that was on the other side of the room. The two women snuggled with the pillow unaware that the fifteen year old teen was already out the front door of the inn/bar.

_Now I got to go the cave what a drag. _With that Naruto Uzumaki walked leisurely to the secret location.

_Five hours later_

_You know they should redecorate this place. _Naruto thought as he walked toward the dark cave. Just as he entered the cave he heard hushed and whispered voices.

"When is lord Naruto coming?" Naruto identified the speaker it was Deidara.

"Soon he said around noon. Do not doubt his word." The calm voice of Sasori rang out.

"Yes I agree even though Naruto-sama is laid back he is actually quiet punctual with his appointments." Chimed in Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto turned into the room where everyone in the Akatsuki met. When he walked in everyone faced him and stopped talking. Naruto scanned the room in front of him were all of the Akatsuki except for Hoshigaki Kisame. It was silent for several seconds before Naruto asked a question.

"Where is Kisame?" He spoke in a monotone voice.

No one answered and stayed silent until the perpetrator walked in not even caring that he was late, He sat down heavily and put his feet up on the table his sword the Samehada leaned up behind his chair.

"Why are you late Kisame?" Naruto said anger laced his voice.

"I was busy." Kisame said uncaringly.

"Doing what?" Naruto started getting angrier.

"Nothing." Kisame suddenly felt a huge amount of killing intent from Naruto who sat in front of him.

Without warning a long chain jettison out of Naruto's sleeve and wrapped around Kisame's neck. With a quick tug Kisame launched out of his chair and skidded across the table and landed at Naruto's feet. Naruto took out the silver metal object out of his holster and placed it on the back of Kisame's head.

"It seems you have forgotten your place Kisame." He pulled the hammer back on the metal object.

"I think it is my duty as leader to teach it to you." He pulled the trigger.

A loud bang erupted from the metal device accompanying the sound of the bang was the sound of screaming. Naruto spoke loudly to Kisame because his hearing was impaired due to the loud bang.

"I have shot you in the shoulder effectively breaking your collar bone, and shoulder blade. Maybe this lesson in pain will teach you to know your place." Naruto unwrapped the chain around Kisame's neck with a quick hand movement.

"Konan treat him." Naruto ordered. The only female member of the Akatsuki walked over with a quick use of her chakra she stopped the bleeding but before she could heal the bone Naruto stopped her.

"Let him remember the folly of his ways." Konan followed his orders and left to sit in her seats.

"Okay now we can get down to business. Did you capture the two tailed demon container."

"Yes Naruto-sama. She is in the holding facilities as we speak." Itachi said.

"Very well let us go." As he lit another cigarette, he left the room the others followed.

_Twenty miles underneath the Earth_

_Finally after all these years searching we have finally found one. One of the demon containers that can help us toward our goals. _

They finally found the room they were looking for room number 202. Naruto looked inside though a little slit in the metal door. Their in front of him was a blonde haired women chained to her knees her arms chained to the walls. All along the chains were seals that stopped her from using her demons powers or her own. He stepped back slowly he breathed in and out.

"Itachi opened the door." Naruto ordered.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Itachi walked over to the door and did several hand signs and slammed his hands into the door. The door glowed blue for a second than died down.

Naruto grabbed the handle and pulled the door opened. The blonde women looked up.

"Hello Yugito." Naruto kneeled down next to her face.

In response she spat in his face.

Naruto pulled out a napkin and whipped his face.

"You know that's not a good way to treat people."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there Yugito and let me tell you it's not a pretty place. All of you get out and close the door." The others quickly did as they were told.

"You all seem to be whipped." She said trying to rile them up just as they all left.

Naruto pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"You know they should be I am the strongest person in this place." He said uncaringly.

"You lie. There is no way that you a little kid can be the leader of the Akatsuki." She laughed at the end of her statement.

"And what do you know of us?"

"I know that you are trying to capture us to take our demons." She grimly said.

"Is that what Jiraya said. Now that is funny. I can't believe that you an ANBU of Kumo would believe a Sanin from Konoha. The most treacherous of all villages. How do you think all ninja villages rise…they lie and cheat. Don't you see the Akatsuki wasn't built to take over the world it was built to make one for people like us."

"What do you mean us?" She said.

"Us, we the demon containers and the people that were betrayed by our own villages for some miniscule gain. We that were discarded when we got to close to the top, the ones that have to much power to "Safely control". All we want to do is live, but to live in this bloody world that means we have to fight. And what do you think the strongest village would do if all these powerful people were to group together. That's right destroy it before it can begin."

"How do you know what it's like to be like us." She said.

"That's easy I am the demon container for Konoha."

"What! They said you died."

"Of course they did, who would want the world to know that the worlds strongest village lost their demon container. Not only that but they lost the Kyuubi."

"That's a lot to take in. Why did you leave?" She questioned

"You know that is a stupid question. You a fellow demon container should know. I was tired of the abuse, the pain, the loneliness and when I found my mothers scroll I finally had the means to escape."

"What were in the scroll?"

"A book and these two babies." He took out the two metal objects from his waist.

"What are they?"

"These are from the old world, the one before the ninja took over. These are guns."

"What do they do?"

"Man you have a lot of questions." She blushed a little bit.

"These things are capable of throwing little pieces of metal at high speeds."

"That doesn't sound very impressive,"

"Well what if I told you that these things throw the metal faster than any ninja can throw a kunai. And that they are fast enough to blow a hole threw a sheet of steal."

"I would say your full of crap."

"Than I'll show you." He cocked back the hammer and fired at the wall next to him." The entire wall crumbled.

"This is the power of the old world. The power to make one of our own. The power to separate ourselves from the chains placed on us. The only question that you have left to ask yourself is weather you want to join the Akatsuki." He leaned forward.

"Fine." She said.

"Good." Naruto gave her a foxy grin.


	3. The story between the Uzumaki

"talking"

_Thoughts_

The clans book

Naruto did a few hand signs and the chains came off Yugito.

"Is that it?" Yugito said rubbing her wrist."

"Why would I make it difficult." Naruto said.

"I don't know, maybe because you're the leader of an elite group of assassins."

"So…just because your hung like a moose doesn't mean you have to do porn." Yugito blushed a little bit at the terminology.

"Anyway follow me." Naruto walked out of the cell and Yugito followed.

Naruto led Yugito deeper into the cave tunnels until they came to a dead end.

"Uh what are doing here?" Yugito asked

"Quiet." Naruto leaned his head against the stone. Finally after a series of yes and no's Naruto stepped back.

"It will allow you to come into it's chamber." Naruto said.

"It's! What do you mean it." Yugito said looking around.

Then suddenly the stone wall wavered than it disappeared showing a new tunnel with a wooden door at the end.

"Follow me. And hold my hand." Naruto ordered.

"Why do I have to hold your hand?!" Yugito screamed in embarrassment.

"Because if you don't the stone wall that disappeared will come back and the tunnel will fill up with acid and I don't feel like having my skin burn off me today." Yugito grabbed Naruto's hand needless to say and they continued to the end of the door.

Naruto fished around in his pocket for a second before he took out a key. And he unlocked the door and opened it. Yugito gasped in shock.

Around the room were pictures from before the ninja came. Pictures of metal boxes on wheels with a turrets were shown destroying enemy troops. Little metal stands throwing little explosives farther than any ninja could throw explosive tags, strategy plans and other weapons. In the middle of all these pictures was an alter with a lone scroll on it.

They walked over to it.

"What is this?" Yugito asked.

"This is the scroll that made the Uzumaki's clan scroll. The thing that made me powerful. And don't even think about stealing it if anyone touches this thing even inadvertently they will be shocked with over a hundred thousand volts of electricity. The only one that can touch it is me and the people that have the clan symbol."

"Well what are we doing here besides just looking at this scroll?"

"This is where you will pledge your loyalty to me. When you finish your oath a seal will be planted somewhere on your body, if you even think about betraying me or the clan than your body will immediately set on fire, destroying any chance of getting information off your body." Naruto concluded.

"Wow that is crazy." Yugito said.

"Well the Uzumaki clan is very possessive when it comes to the knowledge of the old age. Anyway are you sure you want join us now knowing what you're getting into?" Naruto asked.

"Where am I going to go." Yugito said a menacing look on her face.

"And that's exactly why I made this organization, for people with no where to go. So repeat after me."

"Okay."

"I on my own accord."

"I on my own accord."

"Swear my allegiance to the Uzumaki clan."

"Swear my allegiance to the Uzumaki clan." After she was finished with the verse she felt a sudden pain on her right shoulder blade.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the symbol of the Uzumaki being made on your back."

"Damn that shit hurts!" Yugito said as the pain subsided.

"Don't be such a baby. Now that you have sworn your loyalty to me I can now permit you to look into the book to gaze at our history." Naruto said sage like.

Yugito hesitantly reached out her hand.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yep the book won't shock the living crap out of you."

"I hope your right." Than her hand made contact with the scroll. She closed her eyes waiting for a shock. Nothing happened.

"See what did I tell you nothing. Now open it." Yugito did as instructed she opened the scroll and the world went black.

_Back before the elemental nations, before the ninja, there was the modern world full of people and cultures. A world full of abuse and murder a world where chaos reined and a single person had the power to destroy the world. This people of this world were smart and created many things very few of them for good. _

_In all the time of man humans have taken more time to fight than to make peace and that's what led to their downfall. Men in all their rage and wars created advance technology not for peace but for war. Weapons that could tear a man to pieces in a matter of seconds, weapons that caused people to die of sickness, weapons that could guide themselves. These weapons destroyed the world as they knew it. _

_It all started when a man named Uchiha Keji became the president of Japan. In his rein he started making weapons and massing armies. After gathering more than a million men all trained soldiers armed to the teeth Keji ordered a invasions first in China, the eastern continent and finally America. China fell in a matter of months and the eastern continent was barely hanging on. However America and the eastern continents made an alliance and together pushed the Japanese forces slowly but surely back to the tiny islands of Japan. Keji desperate to hold his ground launched an atomic bomb on his troops and the combined forces of the U.S and the Eastern countries._

_Seeing this America launched all the atomic bombs it had on Japan finally ending the war._

_Survivors of the attack found that while their sons were being killed, their leader Uchiha Keji kept his sons at home and hid beneath a bomb shelter under a mountain. So for his cowardice and greed the surviving Japanese people they grabbed Keji and killed him. His two sons escaped from the anger of the citizens and fled into hiding. _

_Everything was not going well either between the last two major countries either. It seemed that both the countries greed led to an argument about what should happen with all the free land now available so another war broke out. The two nations fought for the next forty years and in the end the two counties launched atomic missiles at each other effectively destroying the last order of peace and the world fell into chaos again._

_During this time a family named the Uzumaki's established a government in Japan. The Uzumaki's were a clan of assassins about a hundred in total. They used the weapons of the old world as tools of justice instead of hate_. _According to legend the Uzumaki's were the bravest…the proudest…and the cruelest warriors in battle. But when not fighting they were the most peaceful people to be with._

_However their rule was not to last. The sons of the Uchiha had gathered their forces again and tried to reclaim their title as the leader of the country. The Uzumaki's did what any small clan would do fight till the last man and women however the children of the clan were hidden. _

_It boggled the mine of the Uchiha brothers at how many men they had lost to the Uzumaki's which only numbered in the hundreds. However their skill in combat did not make the Uzumaki's invincible slowly one by one died._

_After the battle between the two clans the entire government that was established fell again. The world had never seen so much chaos. _

_But all was not loss the Uzumaki children had grown into men and women and created the first ninja village the village hidden by the whirlpool. Others followed their examples and created their own villages. _

_Many tried to destroy the village hidden by the whirlpool but none succeeded because of the technology and innovation of the Uzumaki's. The whirlpool became a sanctuary for those who were persecuted for being strong. It was also for people who were weak and needed help like a struggling clan or family. _

_The Uzumaki's were a powerful family too powerful to a half Uchiha and Uzumaki. His name was Madera. Madera who grew up with the Uzumaki's was jealous of the battle prowess of the Uzumaki's. Due to his being half Uchiha he never gained what all Uzumaki clan members possessed the ability to pump blood at an excess four hundred times a minute. This ability might not seem great but it is. Have you noticed that when your scared you become more lucid, stronger, faster, and have a stronger reaction to things. That's adrenaline rushing in your veins and this is what Uzumaki's could do at a whim, so imagine fighting a fighter that could all of a sudden shake off his exhaustion and come at you as good as new. The child Madera had taken on the Uchiha jealousy, the Uchiha pride, and the Uchiha stupidity. He revolted and tried to destroy the clan however he was stopped and captured, but instead of being killed he was kicked out of the village to fend for himself. Little did the Uzumaki know that their show of mercy would cost them their lives._

_Ten years later Madera had gathered an army like his ancestors before him and struck out at the Whirlpool. Since Madera had lived their he knew the strengths and weaknesses of the village and with this knowledge he utterly defeated them. The only clan to survive was the Uzumaki and even they had only a handful of members left. Quickly they decided to destroy the weapons they had in an underground fort. With a flip of a switch the explosives in the room exploded destroying everything that was left of the Whirlpool. The Uzumaki's decided it was safer to separate so that even if a group was caught there were others of the clan to carry on their legacy. Madera had captured and killed many escaping Uzumaki's but one pair managed to escape his grasp. They had a child and were happy for a time but it was not to last a tragedy befell the Adult Uzumaki's and they died, by than the leaf village had been established and was on it's fiftieth anniversary. The child grew up for revenge her name was Kushina. Armed with two revolvers one from each of her parents she went to Konoha to destroy it. However on the way she meet a blonde haired traveler, he was handsome, he was strong and he was kind. The man she saw was fit to give her a child. And a child he gave. By now she knew he was a ninja of leaf the place that Madera had co-founded. He was made Hokage eight months into the pregnancy. Three weeks later the Kyuubi attacked, after finding out that Kushina had died giving birth he decided to use a sacrificial Jutsu to contain the demon into his and Kushina's son Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Naruto grew up poor and hated. His only friends were the old man and the family that sold him ramen. He was lonely and he wanted to have fun so he went to his Jiji's tower to play with him. When he came into the room he saw that his Jiji wasn't there so he decided to look around. He sat in the big chair he saw the old man sat in and looked at the scroll that laid before him. Naruto was an intelligent boy so by the age of five he could read. _

_On the scroll was his name. So he open it. Inside the scroll was the history of the Uzumaki's from the beginning to the end. The scroll had a blood seal, Naruto knew it from the books the old man had given him. He mad a small cut on his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal a sudden poof of smoke came out of the scroll. When the smoke had died down he saw his mothers guns two forty four magnum fully loaded and ready to be used. Next to that was a book filled with techniques like using your chakra as bullets. It also showed the techniques on how to make his own bullets and other weapons. _

_Quickly he sealed all his weapons into the seal and snuck out of the tower and into the forbidden forest. _

_There he stayed for two years perfecting his arts, no one found him and realized what he was doing. When he was done he was able to defeat ANBU and Jonin if he wanted to but he didn't the only thing he wanted was revenge for his clan the proud Uzumaki's. And to his amazement he didn't have to look far the Uchiha were in the very village he lived in. He surveyed the Uchiha watched their weaknesses, he found two people different from the Uchiha clan. The first was Itachi the young ANBU captain and the second one was the beautiful Uchiha Mikoto._

_Naruto made a secret meeting with them and brought his plan up with them. Itachi readily agreed but Mikoto didn't and argument broke out. Mikoto knew that their clan was no good but she would never abandon it. So Naruto knocked her out and wiped her memory clean. Two days later their plan was set in motion. Naruto with his guns went in first destroying the Uchiha left and right. Itachi followed him killing whoever Naruto missed. Slowly but surely the Uchiha fell until it came to the last three Uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Naruto killed the two but before he killed Sasuke Itachi stopped him. After saying that Sasuke wasn't a threat they left leaving Sasuke in a state of shock at what the two strangers did. A few minutes later the Hokage and ANBU arrived._

_Shortly after Naruto and Itachi fled fire country. After traveling for a month Naruto had an epiphany, he would do what his ancestors had done and make a village where the feared strong could live in peace and the weak could feel safe. And so started Naruto's ambition, he collected the strongest people in the elemental countries and rallied them to his cause. And from then on all efforts were put into raising money to make a village…._

"Yugito wake up."

Yugito felt someone slap her cheeks lightly.

"Yugito get up!"

Yugito looked up and saw Naruto kneeling over her.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed and scrambled away from the scroll.

"That was all the information from the book going into your head." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That was awesome." She exclaimed.

"I know the same thing happened to me. Now lets get you a uniform." He held his hand out to help her up. And she took it.


End file.
